1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective device for a mechanical translation stage, and more particularly to a device having a concealed linear glandular seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is directed to a mechanical translation stage, and more particularly to a protective device with a concealed linear glandular seal. Mechanical translation stages often are employed in hostile environments that contain contamination that will interfere with the proper function of translation stages. To solve this problem, manufacturers of positioning devices and translating stages have introduced a number of remedies.
Conventional protection elements include bellows of various configurations and materials, metal covers and shields, tape seals of steel and synthetic materials, overlapping steel guards, and rolling shade type shielding. Protection elements in these designs have a disadvantage in that the protective device is exposed to the contamination and therefore subject to the brunt of the harsh effect, particularly in laser beam exposure.
Conventional protection elements also require frequent cleaning to remove debris from the protective device for maintaining proper function. Frequent replacements due to wear and tear cause another problem. Furthermore, none of the conventional devices offers full protection, since there is generally a gap between junctions where different parts of the protective device assembly meet and where the moving and stationary parts interface. In addition, these gaps are typically located at the most exposed area, thereby further reducing the effectiveness of the device. Therefore, the protection is not complete and is subject to rapid degradation.